Book 1: Spirits
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Book 2 but not as you know it. What if another person were to join Team Avatar just before the trip to the Glacier Spirits Festival, and what if she was a Southern Water Tribe gal too? Just how would the Avatar react to her idea's and input to the Team? And how will the new girl handle having her tribe go to war with their Northern sister tribe? Read to find out.
1. Episode 1: Elsa

BOOK 1: SPIRITS - EPISODE 1: ELSA.

" _I'm sorry Kat-"_

_A boy dressed in red and orange shut his grey eyes, turning away from two figures and a tent of teal green crystal surrounded the boy as he sat in a meditation stance. In a second, there was a large version of the boy that towered over him glowing blue and held a large sphere of glowing energy. As the boy reached the glowing orb by walking along an energy path there was a sudden jolt and the large glowing figure dropped the boy and he fell into the infinite darkness below. Screaming as he fell. He suddenly stopped and the whole scene was rewound to reveal the boy sitting underneath the crystal tent, meditating. The arrow on his head was glowing a brilliant white light, his eyes suddenly opened, they were glowing too. The air around him began to rotate at a frightening speed causing his crystal defense to shatter into splinters as he rose higher and higher into the air. He rose higher and higher until a strange sharp pain and bright blue light crackled around the catacombs._

"_AAAARRGGGHHH!"_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" A little girl shot from her sleep, tears pouring furiously from her silvery grey eyes as she pulled her green blanket to her chin, as her door was thrown open.

"Elsa?" Her mother asked, breathing heavily from her sprint down the hall, "are you alright?"

"I-I think so Mama. It was that scary dream again." She replied giving a scared shiver, her eyes darting about her room. Her father and grandmother standing in the doorway.

"The glowing boy again?" Her mother asked picking her up and shifting her position so Elsa could sit on her lap. Elsa threw out her bottom lip and tightly fisted her mothers nightdress.

"It's alright dear. It's just a dream. Nothing you saw was real OK?" She said soothingly stroking Elsa's raven black hair.

"OK." Elsa mumbled. After a while Elsa had been tucked up in bed, but she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't get that boy from her mind. He looked so familiar, and he was in pain. A lot of pain. She looked out of the window that had been left open so she could listen to the rain, it usually helped her sleep. But not tonight. Maybe she should go find him, he did need help after all, so maybe it would be alright. Nodding in agreement with herself, she slipped from her bed and climbed out of the window. The rain beat down on her pale skin as she shuffled through the pounding rain. Teeth chattering she hugged herself tightly, wrapping her nightie around herself. Sniffing, Elsa slipped on a stone and fell to the ground, hitting her head on a thick tree branch as she landed. When she came to, Elsa saw she had been covered by a large slightly furry tail, and she was in some sort of cave. Rubbing her bleary eyes she saw a gigantic fluffy monster blinking curiously at her.

"Ah!" She screamed in fright scurrying backwards a little. Breathing heavily she peered questioningly at the beast, tilting her head to one side.

"I know who you are. Your a Badger-Mole." Elsa grinned reaching out to stroke its nose. It groaned and leaned in to Elsa's outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>The house was large, way too large for a family of just three but there you go. The house was actually a mansion, a mansion that had just been bought by the newly appointed President and his family. The building was made of Bianco Carrara Statuario marble with dark red painted panels underneath the large arched and bay windows that cyclically dominated the front of the mansion. The building over shadowed a large ornate garden that had the driveway circling around a clear blue pond. The rooms inside were furnished with the best wooden and metal furniture from around the world and the walls were decorated with swirly golden patterns that framed deep red wallpapered panels. On the top half of the walls was a purple wallpaper with golden crocuses on it. The family living room had a large fireplace made of white marble, and was the main feature in the room. The fireplace had been lit allowing it to emit a warm orange flickering glow despite the fact the large floor to ceiling bay window was opened out onto a balcony allowing a small breeze and the sound of Sparrowkeets into the room. Standing face to face, glaring at each other was the newly appointed President of Republic City and his daughter. They had been facing off for the last hour. The President was gripping so tightly onto the front of his new blue work blazer that his his knuckles were , and his daughter had her fists clenched tightly in the pockets of her hoodie. Her hoodie was dark purple and was sleeveless She glanced to her mother who was sitting out on the balcony looking over all of Republic City, sipping a cup of tea and listening to the radio that was playing quietly in the background. Elsa huffed indignantly, her mother wasn't going to be any help. She turned back to glare at her father, gritting her teeth.<p>

"C'mon dad. It's the Glacier Spirit's festival. We _have _to go!" Elsa cried for the thousandth time in that passed hour. Her father was beginning to grate on her and her mother was no help what so ever, Buttercup never got involved with her husbands arguments with their daughter.

"No Elsa. We are _not _going to the South for a silly festival!" Her father growled as he straightened out his new work blazer, "now. You can either come with me or stay here with your mother."

Elsa's face darkened as she glared at her father, her silvery grey eyes welling with tears that she was determined not to show.

"Y'know what dad? I'm sick and tired of you telling me where I can and can't go and who I can and can't talk to! I'm not going to spend the day bored out of my mind with you at the office. I'm going to take Wan for a stroll!" Elsa yelled skirting around her father and out into their large expanse of gardens.

Looking about she couldn't see her best friend anywhere. Pouting she cupped her hands around her mouth and inhaled deeply.

"WAAAN!" There was a loud rumbling meow and a large Cat-Deer emerged, stretching, from a nearby circle of bushes, "there you are." Elsa smiled, relaxing at the sight of her longest and only friend. Wan came over and nuzzled her affectionately.

"C'mon. I don't want to be here right now." Elsa said glumly as she mounted Wan and trotted him out of the back yard before pushing him into a canter as they jumped over the large front fence. Elsa was vaguely aware of her fathers new Satomobile Limo, it was the first of the line that he had personally bought from Elsa's old friend; Asami Sato, when he became President. They spent most of their morning at Republic City Park, it was the best place to bring Wan for a little relaxation, it also gave Elsa the time to meditate without having her father, mother or butler interrupting her. Elsa had always been interested in bending, and had sought all of her life to learn all styles of fighting even though she could only bend water. And right now she was trying to complete an Air Nomad meditation session. She had spent most of her childhood learning to fight, especially after her friend Asami's mother died in a Triad break in when they were younger. Asami, though she fought, didn't really want to, she did what was necessary and that was it. But Elsa had found it freeing, it was something she could do that allowed her to take her mind off her overbearing father and her non-caring mother. Her mother had certainly changed over the years, especially when they all found out Elsa was a waterbender. It was like it had broken her mothers heart to see that Elsa had taken after her fathers bloodline. It was as if Buttercup had needed some sort of tie- a bond, between her life and the one she left behind when she moved to Republic City from her home town on Kiyoshi Island.

"No, stop thinking." Elsa muttered to herself scrunching her eyes in an attempt to focus. Elsa inhaled and straightened, "*sigh* yeah, it's not happening." Elsa grunted moving hands behind her to prop herself up.

"Hey! Stop!" Came a yell. Looking up Elsa saw the Avatar vault over a stone bench, chasing a tall Earthbender.

"No I don't think so Avatar." He grunted, doing an axe kick that sent a pillar of earth shooting up from the ground underneath the Avatar sending her sprawling backwards. Elsa gritted her teeth in hatred as she watched the Triad run away.

"C'mon boy!" Elsa breathed jumping on to Wan's back as Wan began to follow the Earthbender Triad. Looking over his shoulder, gasping, he punched the air making a tower of earth and then began to throw round discs of earth at them.

"Go, Wan, go!" Urged Elsa as she took some water from a nearby pond as they galloped passed. She bent the water so it formed a complete circle around the man as he ran from head to to circling round him, until she froze it under his feet. He went sliding along and crashed into a fountain where Elsa froze him still with only his head poking out. Quick heavy footsteps came up behind her as the Avatar came to a halt next to her.

"Thanks for that." She grinned laying a hand heavily on Elsa's shoulder.

"No worries. What did he do?" Elsa asked turning to face Korra fully with Wan standing behind her watching the struggling Earthbender.

"Him and a couple other yahoo's were smashing up a shop." Korra explained crossing her arms with a thoughtful look on her tanned face, "actually they were the same yahoo's I beat up when I first got into town." She added.

Elsa giggled, "did you need a hand? I can dump him on the back of Wan, if you wanted him to see the Chief of Police." Elsa said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Wan who purred loudly at his name.

"Wan?" Korra asked looking passed the eighteen year old, "what is it?"

Elsa laughed again, "he's not an _it _he's a Cat-Deer. Very rare now-day's. I found him when I was younger, visiting my grandma on Kiyoshi Island. He was orphaned so I took him in."

Korra grinned, "that was so sweet of you." She looked up at Wan, "sure. I guess I could use the help. I left Naga back on Air Temple Island." Said Korra melting the ice around the Earthbender thug except for a large chunk she left around his hands that she bound behind his back as she stood him up. Elsa stood back so Korra could dump him on Wan's back.

"Mind his saddle." Yelped Elsa, moving to shift the guy, "sorry. I spent ages making it for him." Elsa grimaced, smiling awkwardly at Korra.

"It's fine. It was my fault," Korra said putting her thumb and forefinger to her chin leaning in to inspect the saddle.

"Hey, this is the same saddle style that used by the Southern Water Tribe." Korra said, "it's good. Looks authentic."

"Thanks. Even though I'm a native to the city my dad's family came from the South. I'm also interested in every culture. I've learned every fighting style of every nation."

Korra was frozen with surprise.

"W-wow. That's- amazing." Korra's grin widened.

Elsa gave an embarrassed smile, "it's no more amazing than you are." She shrugged.

"Uh, s'cuse me guys. Are you just gonna talk all day or are you gonna take me to the station." The Earthbending thug asked, his voice sounding a little irked at being thrown onto the back of a Cat-Deer in an uncomfortable position and then just left for a bit of lighthearteded conversation.

"Oh yeah." Korra picked up her staff that she had dropped on the floor in her hurry to reach Elsa and the Earthbender whilst Elsa mounted Wan, just in front of the Triad thug.

At the station, Korra threw him down in front of Lin Beifiong.

"What's this?" She asked, unfolding her arms and placing her fists on her hips.

"The third Triad guy that's been caught today. His flunkies will be coming in soon. I wouldn't have caught him if it weren't for Elsa." Korra said gesturing to Elsa who was standing slightly behind the Avatar, Lin Beifong had always given Elsa the willies.

Lin humphed and glared at Elsa, making the eighteen year old shrink away from her.

"Be nice Lin. She's an amazing waterbender." Said Korra grinning, glancing from Elsa to Lin, who picked up the Earthbender and shoved him into one of her officers, "get him into a cell."

"Yes Chief." Said the officer leading the Earthbender away.

"She may be an amazing bender. But has she told you who her father is?" Lin asked darkly crossing her arms again.

"Uhh..." Korra grimaced, "no."

Elsa winced before she sighed and hunched over, "my dad's President Raiko." Elsa said groaning.

"What?!" Gasped Korra taking a startled step back.

"Yeah," huffed Elsa straightening back up and looking apologetically from Lin to Korra, "sorry."

"Is he just as hard to get along with at home as he is in office?" Korra asked with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been allowed out since we moved in on my own. And that was two months ago, usually he gets one of his body guards to go with me." Elsa said rubbing her neck.

"_If _you two are done _chit-chatting,_" Lin leaned in to Elsa so they were nearly touching noses, "get out of my station." Lin growled, glaring at Elsa. Elsa narrowed her eyes, glaring at Lin too.

"Fine. I'm going. Just get out of my face." Elsa snarled clenching her fists. Lin huffed and straightened up. Giving one last dark look, she stalked away to interrogate the Earthbender thug. Elsa pulled a face at Lin's back and strode out of the station. Korra quickly followed and arched round Elsa.

"What the _hell _was all that about?!" Gasped Korra.

"To be honest," Elsa said with a sigh, "I have no idea. I first met Lin four months ago when my dad was leading the election. My father wanted to meet the Chief of Police and have some sort of professional relationship with Chief Beifong. I, of course, went with him and she completely freaked out. I went back a week or two later, to apologize in case I had offended her and she wouldn't even let me inside the building." Elsa shrugged hefting herself onto Wan.

"Huh. I mean, I know she can be hard to get along with, but that's just crazy." Korra said sending a dirty look at the station.

"Yeah, well, what can you do." Elsa shrugged and made to turn Wan away to steer him back down the street back to Republic City Park.

"Hey!" Called Korra after her landing in front of Elsa and Wan after flipping over them, "wait, uh, would you like to come back to Air Temple Island with me? I'm sure we can get Tenzin to talk to Lin. And get Lin to change her mind about you." Elsa couldn't help but be infatuated by Korra's enthusiasm and excitement.

"Sure, sounds good." Grinned Elsa holding out a hand, "did you want a ride? Seeing as you left your Polar-Bear Dog at home."

Korra took Elsa's hand and vaulted onto Wan behind Elsa.

"You'll have to give me directions, I've never been to Yue Bay before." Elsa said as she urged Wan into a trot.

"Tenzin!" Called Korra once she, Elsa and Wan were safely on Air Temple Island, getting the attention of the Airbending Master.

"Korra?" He replied coming to a stop, looking questioningly from Korra to Elsa, "I thought you went to see Asami."

Korra leaned over, leaning on her knees huffing loudly, "I-I did but I got side tracked. Some Triad yahoo's were beating up a helpless shopkeeper and smashing up a shop. Ironically it was the same three idiots who I ran into on my first day here."

"What Viper?" Gasped Tenzin looking completely shocked.

"Yeah. Viper, 'Two Toed' Ping and that- other guy." Korra looked thoughtful, "I _still _don't know that Earthbending guy."

"Are-are you OK?" Tenzin asked, refusing to calm down.

"_Yes _Tenzin. I'm fine. I almost lost that Earthbending guy if it hadn't been for Elsa." Korra said gesturing to the raven haired girl who was quickly feeling like the spar wheel in this conversation.

"Elsa?" Tenzin repeated snapping his head to inspect the waterbender, "you wouldn't happen to be Elsa Raiko would you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Elsa replied bowing to Tenzin, "it's my honor to finally meet you Master Tenzin. I have spent almost all of my life learning the customs and traditions of the Air Nomads."

"Yeah, she's amazing Tenzin. She's learned _every _style of _every _nation." Said Korra, her arctic blue eyes wide with excitement.

"We shall see." Said Tenzin eyeing Elsa with skepticism, "who trained my father, Avatar Aang in Airbending?"

"Monk Gyatso. He used to teach Avatar Aang aim using Airebending to shoot pies onto the heads of the other Council of Elders members. Monk Gyatso was also a member of the Council of Elders." Elsa finished with a smug smirk at Tenzin's reddening face.

"OK. Lucky guess." Tenzin narrowed his eyes in thought, "who was Guru Laghima?"

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes like that was the easiest question in the world, and to her it was, it was knowing about Guru Laghima that had gotten Elsa interested in the Air Nomads in the first place.

"Guru Laghima was an Air Nomad native to the Northern Air Temple. He was a renowned poet who lived about 3,829 BG. He discovered the secret to weightlessness, allowing him to unlock the airbending ability of flight. He lived the last forty years of his life without touching the ground." Elsa's smug smirk grew.

"Gah, fine! What did you want?" Tenzin glared at Korra and Elsa with a beet red face.

"Well," Korra began twisting her hands nervously, "we were just at the station, handing over that Triad guy and Lin completely flipped at Elsa for no reason. We-we were wondering if you could maybe speak to her about it. Maybe get her to change her mind about Elsa." Korra looked from Elsa to Tenzin who was peering at Elsa.

"I don't think that will be possible. Lin doesn't listen to anyone. Now if you will excuse me, I need to meditate." Tenzin whipped his cloak as he spun on his heel, "oh, you may stay for dinner if you would like." Tenzin offered before whisking himself off towards the meditation pavilion.

"Wow." Elsa breathed, "seems he doesn't like me either."

"Nah, his pride's just bruised because you answered his questions." Grinned Korra.

Korra led Elsa over to a large hexagon that had a large yin and yang symbol in the middle, "fancy a spar?" Asked Korra getting into a waterbending stance.

"Sure." Elsa grinned mirroring the Avatar.

Elsa gritted her teeth, glaring at Korra.

"Argh!" Elsa yelled punching out her fist, sending a tendril of water at Korra, who flipped back, dodging the water easily and sent it back. Elsa and Korra sent out a flurry of punches and kicks at each other.

Elsa flipped and kicked sending a large funnel of water at Korra, she quickly stood back up and clenched her fists causing some water to land on the ground under Korra's feet, she opened her hands again and swept them low making the water freeze.

"Ah!" Korra yelped as her feet slipped out from under her. Elsa grinned as Korra flipped back and righted herself.

"That was a nice little trick Elsa." Smirked Korra, Elsa crinkled her face questioningly when a load of water hit her smack in the back of the head sending her reeling forward.

"Whoa!" Elsa groaned as she was pitched forward, she placed her hands firmly on the ground and twisted them sending her flying towards Korra. Elsa landed and grabbed the lapel of Korra's shirt and threw her over her head and pinned her down with ice on her fists and feet.

"Wow, your good." Grunted Korra breaking the ice and airbending herself back into a standing position.

"Thanks." Elsa grinned rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"That wasn't _just _waterbending though was it? I've seen Asami pull a few of those moves." Korra said rubbing her wrist free of ice.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same self defense classes when we were younger, especially after her mom died." Elsa's eyes faltered to the ground, glassing over with tears.

"Yeah, she told me about that. It sucks." Korra said, her voice a little gruff, but thankfully a female Air Acolyte caught their attention.

"Pema." Smiled Korra, waving to the middle aged Air Acolyte as she made her way over, "Pema this is the President's daughter, Elsa. Elsa this is Tenzin's wife Pema."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Pema." Greeted Elsa bowing politely.

Pema laughed a little with a hand on her chest, "no need to be so formal. Pema is just fine, and it's nice to meet you too. I hear from my husband your quite knowledgeable of our culture."

Elsa nodded eagerly, "yeah! Not just the Air Nomads but every other culture too."

"Sounds like you've had a busy life." Smiled Pema.

"Yeah, I guess, but when your dads caught up with politics and your mom doesn't give two Monkey-Marmosets you have to do something to pass the time." Elsa gave a sad smile.

Pema smiled and laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "well your always welcome here. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Of course, if you don't mind." Elsa said nodding.

At the dinner table, Elsa was quickly introduced to the Airbender family. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and baby Rohan, the Airbender children, Pema the Air Acolyte and wife to Tenzin, Master Tenzin himself who was still a little sore from his previous conversation with Elsa and Bumi. Elsa had heard so many stories about the now retired Commander Bumi, oldest son to Avatar Aang. Both Elsa, Bumi and Meelo got on famously, laughing and joking about. Elsa even pretended to be a Walrus-Seal for the entertainment of the kids.

"Hey Elsa." Said Korra catching Elsa's attention away from her food, "if your from the Southern Water Tribe which one of your parents came from there?" She crinkled her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well that would be my dad. His mom is my Grandma Niyok."

"Niyok? As in the Healer, Niyok? Good friends with Katara?" Gasped Korra almost choking on her rice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I _know _her! She used to come visit me in the compound before I left. Her seal jerky is the _best." _Korra groaned with longing, her mouth watering at the memory.

Elsa groaned as well, "yeah I know what you mean! She sends me over a great big huge box of it for Christmas and my birthday every year _without _fail." Elsa said licking her lips.

Korra's eyes widened, "have you got some left?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "no. Wan ate my last bag." Elsa's lip trembled at the memory. She had come home from the election ceremony after her father had just become the first ever President of Republic City, and had caught Wan in her bedroom with her last skin bag of seal jerky hanging from his muzzle. It was safe to say she really lost her temper with the Cat-Deer then had to sneak him out of the mansion and out into his little paddock area where he lived.

"So are you going to the Glacier Spirit's Festival to see your Grandma? We are." Korra paused, thinking about her words, "well... Not to see _your _Grandma. And...yeah." Korra trailed off to a flutter of giggles from Jinora, Ikki and Elsa who smirked at Korra's blushing face.

"I can't. I would _love _to. But dad won't let me. He doesn't believe in festivals to celebrate spirits." Elsa said glumly, "he believes that if they aren't in this world then they shouldn't be acknowledged." Elsa sighed, "I've tried to get him to go. But he won't even consider it." The table was silent.

"Well..." Korra began slowly, "you could always come with us."

Tenzin gasped, "no. Absolutely not." He said slamming his hand on the table making Pema and little Rohan jump.

"Sorry dear." He muttered to Pema before turning his attention on to Elsa and Korra, "no. President Raiko is still difficult for any politician to get along with right now. He will _not _appreciate us downright _kidnapping _his only daughter for a trip to the South Pole."

Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all had their mouths hanging open whilst Elsa was gazing at the table, refusing to look at anyone for fear her tears might fall.

"But Tenzin!" Cried Korra, "Elsa has family down there! And it's not Raiko's decision whether she can go or not! It's her's."

Tenzin deepened his frown, "I'm sorry girls. This is my final say on the matter. Now I suggest we get back to our meals before they get cold."

Out by the docks, Korra was seeing Elsa and Wan safely onto the Air Acolyte ferry.

"I'm sorry. About what Tenzin said." Korra apologizes as she watched Elsa fasten Wan's harness.

"It's OK. I know no-one really likes my dad. To be honest I don't. But I'll ask him later after he's had his nightly brandy, then see how he feels about it." Elsa said glumly steering Wan towards the ferry.

"OK, well hopeful I'll see you tomorrow. Our ship leaves at ten." Said Korra following Elsa and Wan to the ferry and giving them a small wave.

"OK. Well, see you later Korra." Elsa gave one last wave before the ferry set sail. Both girls watched each other until they were firmly out of sight.


	2. Episode 2: Rebel Spirit

**Hi guys, sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been on holiday, my head hasn't been in it and its just been a bitch to write to be honest. I apologize if this isn't up to scratch I'm having a hard time making it different but still interesting for my awesome viewers. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next episode of the rewritten Korra series.**

Book 1: Spirits, Episode 2: Rebel Spirit.

"Ferry, HO!" Called an Air Acolyte on the dock catching Korra's attention. She was on the beach doing some early morning training, though she wasn't doing very well. Fighting against the three Airbender children _and _tiredness was certainly going to make her lose..

"Yes!" Hissed Korra excitedly turning her head to the docks as the ferry docked, "oof!" Korra was thrown onto her backside by a strong gust of wind from Jinora, before Meelo's butt covered her face. Gasping, Korra quickly squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her mouth tightly shut, she planted her hands in the sand and flipped out of Meelo's butt hold, only just managing to escape before he farted.

"Whew!" Korra gasped with a chuckle as she opened her glider and took off towards the docks.

"No fair!" Called Ikki after her, "bailing isn't an option!" Ikki screamed after her making Korra chuckle even harder. She had made sure to knock their gliders into the small forest at the beginning of their battle so they couldn't follow her. Korra gave the siblings a toothy grin as she floated above the docks before spinning her glider shut and landing safely on the docks.

Korra's grin widened when she saw Asami getting off the boat, a large brief case and bag clutched tightly to her chest.

"Asami!" Korra called waving excitedly making her way over to the tall raven haired woman.

"Hey, Korra." Replied Asami straightening up, her brow crinkled in confusion when she saw Korra trying to peer over her into the ferry behind her, "you OK?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Anyone else on the ferry?" Korra asked, her gaze sliding from the ferry deck to Asami.

"No, just me and the acolytes. Why?"

Korra's shoulders slacked in disappointment, "I met the president's daughter yesterday and asked her to come to the South Pole with us for the festival."

Asami's eyes widened with surprise, "you met Elsa?" She gasped almost dropping her things.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Korra asked dipping her eyebrow, instantly thinking she had done something wrong.

"No, no! It's actually a good thing. Her dad's way too controlling over her."

"There's something in the water!" Cried an acolyte dancing around in fear and pointing to a large bubble of water that was slowly getting bigger and bigger as it got closer to Air Temple Island.

"We're under attack!" Yelled a White Lotus soldier as he was joined by five more firebending soldiers, they began to punch fire towards it. They all gasped in shock when a large tendril of water rose out of the bubble and fizzled out the balls of fire, the soldiers readied to attack, but the tendril of water didn't advance or attack, it simply disappeared back into the bubble. Korra stepped forward and peered closely at the now very large bubble and gasped.

"Everyone, hold your fire. That's a friend." Korra ordered and the White Lotus soldiers immediately relaxed their position. When the bubble reached the dock it exploded and two figures landed softly on the dock.

"Elsa!" Smiled Korra coming forward to pull the waterbender into a welcoming hug.

"Hi Korra. Sorry, I missed the ferry. My dad wasn't too thrilled with me coming here." Elsa explained with a sigh, "he, uh, tried to force me to stay at the mansion."

Korra grimaced, "what did he do?"

"He hired some Beifong metalbenders to force me to stay. Though luckily they didn't realize I'm a waterbender. So I kinda froze them to the ground in our front yard." Elsa said shrugging. Korra laughed and punched Elsa on the arm in approval.

"I like your style." Korra grinned.

"But Wan got hurt during the fight." Elsa said sadly gesturing to her Cat-Deer who was trying to lick his left rear paw whilst trying to maintain his balance, "you wouldn't happen to have any bandages would you?"

"Sure, they're in my room." Korra said stepping back, "this way." Korra began making her way off the docks when Elsa noticed Asami standing awkwardly to one side.

"Asami Sato?" Elsa gasped opening her arms as she stared at Asami.

"Hi, Elsa." Asami smiled shifting the things in her arms.

"Here, let me." Elsa smiled taking the bags from Asami's grasp, "it's been a while, huh?" Elsa said as they followed Korra onto the island.

"Yeah. A few months."

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa nodded eagerly, her face fell, "I'm sorry to hear about your dad. He was a good man." Elsa said solemnly, giving Asami a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Asami replied quietly giving Elsa a small smile. Korra led them through the temple and into the grounds of the female dormitories.

"Wait here, I'll go get them." said Korra as she pushed open the shutters to her bedroom window and vaulted inside, leaving Elsa and Asami in an awkward silence.

"So...how is everything?" Elsa asked anxiously fiddling with Asami's bags, her eyes trying to focus on anything except Asami.

"Aside from my father trying to kill me and my friends, ending up in jail and now no businesses will work with us?" Asami asked with an annoyed tone.

Elsa winced, "sorry." She looked away from the taller woman, "just trying to make conversation." She sniffed as tears welled threateningly in her blue eyes.

"Sorry." Asami sighed flinging her arms to her side in frustration, "I'm just stressed. The new Biplanes are only just ready for shipping but I have no shipping company and no buyers. Things are pretty hectic at Future Industries right now."

Elsa smiled and instantly brightened, "that's OK I understand. I mean, I live with the president, that can't be much worse."

Asami laughed and Elsa watched with a smile as the taller raven haired girl threw her head back and laughed loudly. It looked to Elsa like the woman hadn't done that in a while.

"Y'know. It's awesome to see you again." Smiled Elsa.

"Yeah, you too." Asami smiled back placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Their attention was suddenly pulled away from each other when Korra leaped back through her window clutching medical supplies to her chest.

"Here we go."

Over by the Flying Bison sheds, Elsa and Asami stood chatting with Korra who was wrapping Wan's injured paw despite protests from Elsa who was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

"So how did you guys meet?" Elsa asked Korra and Asami who both looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, it was all because I hit Mako with my scooter one day last year on my way home from my fathers office." Asami explained, "I asked him out to dinner as an apology."

Elsa crinkled her face in confusion, "but aren't you dating Mako, Korra?"

"Yeah." Korra chuckled, "it's a funny story actually." She said almost nervously.

"You see, Korra liked Mako as well. Of course if I'd have known that I wouldn't have dated him in the first place." Asami chided at Korra's back with an amused grin on her face as she leaned against a beam with her arms folded.

"And because _I _liked him but Asami was dating him, we got off on the wrong foot. He, uh..."

"To be honest, my relationship with Mako was rocky from the beginning, so it was no surprise to me when we just fell apart." Asami cast her eyes down glumly, "but, I'm glad you two are happy now." Asami added before Korra could say anything.

* * *

><p>On the ship, Elsa was thankful to get away from both Korra and Asami. The small amount of tension that was left between them was suffocating. They had boarded the ship for the South Pole just under fifteen minutes ago and Republic City along with Air Temple Island and Avatar Aang Memorial Island were still visible. Elsa sighed and leaned on the railing to watch her home slowly get smaller and smaller. Elsa had an awful sinking feeling that her father had phoned ahead to tell her grandmother that she was traveling down to see her against his wishes. Which meant no seal jerky for at least a few days, that was her grandmothers worst punishment for Elsa. Seal jerky was her favourite food, and Niyok knew it. Elsa groaned and let her head fall to rest against the cold metal rail with a 'thunk'.<p>

"That bad huh?" Asami asked leaning on the railing next to Elsa.

"Ack- Whoa!" Elsa cried and nearly fell backwards if Asami hadn't shifted when she did catching the younger raven haired girl by the wrist and waist. The two paused in that position for what felt like ages, staring into each others eyes. Elsa didn't remember Asami's emerald green eyes to be that beautiful, or her eyes to be in that perfect almond shape either. They quickly snapped out of their trance coughing awkwardly.

"Uh, th-thanks for the save." Mumbled Elsa.

"No-no worries." Asami stammered in reply. Elsa went back to watching Air Temple Island and Avatar Aang Memorial Island shrink further into the distance and sighed again.

"I feel like such an idiot." Elsa almost whispered staring at the floor in front of her feet, "I ran away from home. My dad could kick me out when I return." Her voice rattled with uncertainty.

Asami nodded slowly, "true."

Elsa scoffed and glared out at the sea, "thanks for that."

"But..." Asami continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "if your dad _does _kick you out, there's always room at my place." Asami smiled letting her hand rest on Elsa's head as she gently stroked the pieces of hair that weren't in Elsa's messy braid.

Elsa shot Asami a grateful smile, "thanks Asami. That means a lot." Asami smiled and moved her arm to rest on the railing again. From a little way away came a loud booming laugh. Asami and Elsa's attention was pulled from each other to Korra and Mako who were sitting, leaning against Naga, talking animatedly.

"Did you write that before hand?" Korra asked sounding amused, she was facing away from Asami and Elsa.

Mako nodded enthusiastically, "yeah! I have a few others too." Elsa and Asami watched on as Mako pulled a slip of paper from a pocket inside his jacket, "let's see, uh... 'looks like you should put more _try _in Triad', huh?" Mako glanced at Korra. Elsa let out a stifled snort of laughter as she and Asami burst into silent fits of laughter and giggles.

"Or, or what about this one? 'When you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya.'" He said proudly jabbing himself in the chest. At that Elsa couldn't hold it in any longer and she crumpled to the floor in a loud shuddering fit of laughter. Her knees had buckled from under her and she slid to the floor, still holding the metal railings of the ship.

"Sounds like someone likes that one." Smirked Korra watching Elsa twitch uncontrollably in silent laughter, Mako's face was as red as a beet hastily stuffing the piece of paper back inside his jacket.

"Anyway," Korra continued, leaving Elsa to try and compose herself on the floor of the ship at Asami's feet, "your life sounds so exciting. Even Asami and Bolin's lives sound so amazing right now.I mean, all I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's _totally _forgotten how I beat Amon!" Korra finished sounding more than dejected. Mako gave her a light smile.

"Tenzin just wants you to be the best Avatar you can be." He said, hoping he was sounding supportive. His face fell and contorted in fear when Korra jumped to her feet.

"Of course you'd take _his _side!" Korra glared at Mako and clenching her fists.

Mako's mouth fell open as he gawped up at his girlfriend, "I'm not taking his side, I'm just..."

Korra waved him away angrily and began storming off, "I'm gonna take a walk." She grumbled as she disappeared around a corner. Mako glanced at Elsa and Asami who quickly looked away, before he crossed his arms and sunk even lower into Naga's pelt. He grumbled something but neither girls could make out what, they glanced at each other and Elsa shrugged.

"I give 'em a month." Elsa deadpanned looking back at Mako.

Asami smirked, "I'll go talk to her." Asami said gently placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder before she disappeared after Korra, her hand slipped from Elsa's shoulder down her shoulder blade and across her back, leaving Elsa with a blush on her face.

At the South Pole, Elsa followed Asami off the ship with Asami's bags and jumped onto the dock. She looked around with a wide grin on her face and immediately saw a familiar face, dropping what she was carrying.

"Sensei?" She gasped slipping passed Asami who watched on in surprise but then gave a warm smile when she saw Elsa throw herself into the arms of her waterbending master.

"It's so good to see you again, Master Katara!" Elsa cried into the old woman's stomach, nuzzling into her familiar scent of salty water and flowers.

"It's good to see you too Elsa. It's been too long." Smiled Katara petting Elsa's hair, "it's good to see you wearing your grandmothers old clothes." Katara smiled, her eyes glazing momentarily as if reliving a memory. Elsa glanced down at herself. She was wearing her grandmothers old work clothes from her days working in the Earth Kingdom. Her top was a light blue/grey that zipped up to her collar and fastened across her chest, and her sleeves had been pulled to just above her elbows. Her pants were a dark blue and slightly baggy to allow for fast snappy movement. Here boots were beige sealskin and fur, similar to the Avatar's and stopped just below the knee. Her rucksack was filled to the brim with extra clothes and other small living essentials. She had a sealskin water pouch tied to her right hip on a thick black belt.

"I've missed you and grandma so much." Elsa said as Katara moved her to arms length so she could look Elsa over.

"GRAN GRAN!" Elsa was shoved face forward into a large pile of snow with a yelp.

Katara gave a hearty laugh as her three oldest grandchildren gathered around her and hugged her waist as tightly as they could. Katara's smile grew and widened.

"Oh... Look at you, you've all gotten so big."

Jinora and Meelo moved over to a taller waterbender with greying hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs framing her aging face. She had kind deep blue eyes and a Southern Water Tribe dress and black leather boots.

"We missed you Aunt Kya!" Cried Jinora hugging her Aunt tightly.

"I missed you too," She chuckled, Elsa cocked her head she didn't remember seeing Kya around the village whenever she visited with her parents.

"Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." She said making her way over to Tenzin who had just disembarked from the ship, "he's probably scared I'll beat him up again," she punched him jovially on the arm, "like when we were kids." She crossed her arms and grinned slyly at him.

Tenzin eyed her and rubbed his arm, "I'm not scared of you." He mumbled, "anymore." Elsa smirked as she was hoisted to her feet by Asami.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up again to see a burly muscular man coming towards her with a smaller woman with brunette hair next to him.

"Senna? Tonraq?" Elsa gasped hugging the two adults, humming into their embraces.

"It's been so long. You've grown so beautiful." Senna smiled. Elsa blushed and gave a cheesy grin at Tonraq and Senna.

"Mom? Dad?" Korra cried and once again Elsa was shoved from her friends embrace, though this time she stumbled forward into Asami, both blushing like crazy.

Elsa looked from Korra to Tonraq and Senna, "wait. Tonraq and Senna are your parents?!" Elsa gasped pointing from Korra to her parents.

"Yup." Korra said nodding once.

"Whoa." Elsa blinked.

"C'mon, lets leave them to it." Asami whispered taking Elsa by the arm and led her away.

"ELSA!" Elsa froze where she stood in fear, the waterbender gulped in fright. She spun slowly on her heel to see her grandmother stomping towards her, her face in a furious scowl.

"Uh oh."

"How dare you come here against your fathers wishes!" Niyok cried glaring at her granddaughter who shrunk away from her and sidled behind Asami for protection.

"And don't think hiding behind your pretty friend will help you!" Niyok swished her arms and ice gripped Elsa's legs up to her knees and slid her away from Asami. Elsa cringed under her grandmothers furious look.

"I-I'm sorry." Elsa whispered, "but I'm eighteen and he's still treating me like a kid. I only wanted to come and see you but he wouldn't let me." Elsa pouted as her eyes filled with tears. Niyok's expression softened and she unfroze Elsa's legs.

"Thank you grandma." Elsa sighed rushing at her grandmother and squeezing her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Niyok muttered into Elsa's shoulder. Their attention was drawn back to their group of friends behind them when Bolin's voice yelled out.

"Wow!" Bolin did a three sixty as he looked at all the people who had congregated on the docks, "look at all the people who came out to greet us."

"Uh, no." Said Korra pointing to a large Water Tribe ship that was coming in to port beside their own, "they came to greet _them." _The ship was large with ornate wave decorations on the bow with the symbol of the Water Tribe inscribed in a large circle.

"The Chief?" Elsa asked side glancing at her grandmother.

Tonraq grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at the ship as a gangplank was thrown down, ""The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence." Senna gave Tonraq a light glare, "hooray." He deadpanned.

Senna rolled her eyes with a smirk on her tanned face and put an assuring hand on her husbands arm, "Just relax Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough." Senna turned her attention back to the ship as the Chief and his children stepped onto the docks. Elsa squeaked and hid behind Asami again as she caught the female twins gaze.

"Whoa-ho!" Cried Bolin, his eyes bulging from his sockets as he, too, set eyes on the female twin who was standing next to her brother and behind their father, "who are the lovely ladies?!" He said smoothly wiggling his thick eyebrows. Elsa squeaked again and dove behind Asami even more.

"That's Eska and Desna, the Chief's kids. Desna is a guy." Korra added and smirked when Bolin's face fell. Bolin gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, no, sure." His grin fell, "I knew that. Uhhh..." He swiveled his gaze from Eska to Desna and back again, "and which one's Desna?"

"The one without makeup." Whispered Elsa peeking over Asami's shoulder, getting a strange look from Asami.

"How would _you _know?" Asami asked looking over her shoulder at the still cowering Elsa.

"Eska _hates _me." Elsa whimpered.

"What dd you do to her?" Asami smirked.

"Nothing!" Cried Elsa, "she just won't leave me the fuck alone!" Asami smirked and smiled with a shake of her head.

"Why don't I believe that?" Asami smirked looking over her shoulder at her friend, sweeping her hair to one side. Elsa scrunched her nose and pulled a face making Team Avatar laugh. Mako was nervously eyeing Tonraq.

The twins and the Chief had come to a stop in front of Tonraq who crossed his arms defensively with a dark scowl on his face. The Northern Chief looked from Tonraq to Korra and bowed.

"It's good to see you again Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled and bowed in reply, "it's good to see you too."

Chief Unalaq turned back to Tonraq with a cold stern expression, his hands behind his back, "Tonraq."

Tonraq's eyes narrowed in mutual hatred, "Brother."

Mako, Bolin and Asami's faces fell and they turned to look at Elsa with shocked expressions.

"What?" Elsa shrugged looking at all three of them, "that's news to me too."

Later that evening as the sun was setting on the horizon casting thick glorious pink and orange strips across the quickly darkening sky everyone was shown to their huts. Elsa had opted to stay with Asami because she had offered to help with her shipping problem, Mako was sharing with Bolin which left Korra alone with Naga. There was a shuttering knock on the door.

"It's open!" Elsa called tugging her clothes from her large sealskin rucksack with a grunt. Elsa had spent most of the afternoon helping Asami get her things off the ship and helped her unpack, which hadn't given Elsa the opportunity to unpack her own things from the ship, even if it was just one bag. She was sitting with one leg tucked comfortably underneath her whilst the other was stretched out in front of her. Elsa beamed warmly when Bolin awkwardly sidled into the hut watching the door shut behind him. He stood watching the door for a little while before turning to face her. His face was slightly red and flushed with a nervous sweat. He swallowed anxiously when he saw her watching him.

"It's OK Bolin." Elsa smiled, "I don't bite." She chucked her clothes into the only spare draw, and even that was half filled with Asami's clothes. Some still catching Elsa's eye.

"Oh, uh. I-I know that." He said still looking around the redecorated hut, "where's Asami?" Elsa followed her new friends gaze around the hut, Asami had put up a few things to make it seem more like home to them.

"Huh? Oh, she left earlier, something about getting ready to meet a new business partner or something." Elsa said shrugging and shoved her now empty bag under her low lying bed.

"Oh, yeah. She-she, uh, told me about that. I, uh, offered to go with her but she said you were already going with her." Bolin stammered, prodding his index fingers together cutely, his face quickly reddening when he noticed Elsa's shirt was undone a little way and the zipper was resting gently on the top of the crevice of her breasts, leaving her chest and collarbone on show. Elsa smirked when she saw him staring.

"Did you need something Bolin?" Elsa asked making her way to stand with a hand on her hip in front of the shaking earthbender.

"What?! Oh! Right! Cuz I'm standing here in your hut looking like a complete idiot." He muttered twirling his index fingers around each other absentmindedly. Elsa smirked at him.

"Well?" Elsa said giving a light laugh.

"Right! Um, I-I was wondering if-if you'd like to go to the festival with me." He asked, his green eyes boring into Elsa's blue ones in an attempt to keep his eyes away from her chest.

"Sounds good." Elsa grinned, "now good for you?" She asked brightly tying her sealskin water pouch to her side.

"Uh huh." Replied Bolin nodding vigorously. He watched as Elsa made her way over to Wan who was settled at the foot of Elsa's temporary bed and pecked him on the forehead, "I'll see you later Bud. Sleep tight." She smiled at her life long companion stroking his cheek and making him purr in response.

"Lets go." She said turning back to Bolin who was watching with a confused 'what the fuck' look. Elsa just smirked, skirted around him and slipped out of the hut into the frigid air of the South Pole. Down in the village Elsa immediately pulled him over to a stall selling freshly cooked meat.  
>"I'm starving, you don't mind do you?" She asked as she offered Bolin a stick that had a whole arctic hen stuck on it. He shook his head and nervously took the offered food from Elsa.<p>

"I dare you to try and stick the whole thing in your mouth at once. I bet you can't do it." Elsa said with a sly grin as she looked beadily at Bolin whose eyes were sliding from Elsa to the roasted hen in his gloved hand.

"You want me to what?"

Elsa's grin widened, "shove it all in your mouth. As far as you can."

Bolin gave Elsa a confused look, "I can do it." She said.

"Yeah?" Challenged Bolin, "show me." He raised his eyebrows to define his challenge.

"Hey!" Laughed Elsa lightly punching him on the arm, "you can't challenge a challenge."

Bolin screwed his face into a pout, "I can and will!" He declared making Elsa laugh.

"OK, OK. How about we do it both at the same time." Elsa compromised quirking her eyebrows. Bolin nodded and counted to three where they then both shoved the arctic hens into their mouths as Unalaq, Korra, Tonraq, Desna and Eska came walking by.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch a couple of rubes try to stick entire arctic hens in their mouths." Unalaq gestured for his entourage to look at the two who looked like cat-birds in head lights. Elsa quickly bit down and practically swallowed it whole whilst Bolin choked on his.

"What?" She shrugged, "it's so~oo good." She looked to Bolin with an amused smirk on her face as he closed his eyes and clenches his fists in delight as he nodded his agreement. Korra smirked and shook her head in amusement as her group continued on their way. Elsa watched Unalaq engage Korra in conversation until he was out of sight before turning her attention back to Bolin who had taken to nibbling on his hen like a corn on the cob.

"See told you I could do it." Elsa smiled triumphantly putting her fists on her hips in a victorious stance.

"Yeah." Gasped Bolin who had now finished his chicken and was throwing the left over stick in a near by bin, "but how? Your mouth is teensy."

Elsa laughed again before getting on tiptoes and lifting her mouth to Bolin's ear, "a lot of practice." She whispered making the boy blush hard again.

Elsa's face was bright as she looked up at Bolin who was still reeling from the obvious flirting Elsa was doing with him. He couldn't get his head round the fact that she might _actually _be into him. But he wasn't too sure, his fuck up with Korra still hurt and stung pretty bad. He remembered how happy he had felt when she had said yes to his date suggestion, but he didn't realize at the time it was because his brother had just shot her down, badly. He...he wanted to make a move, he wanted to, maybe, say something to her, but he was scared. He couldn't help but be pulled in by her enthusiasm and constant perkiness.

"C'mon, there's a Kingyo-Sukui stall around the corner that looks fun." Elsa exclaimed grabbing Bolin by the sleeve and dragging him to said stall. The two had a pretty fun evening, Elsa winning at the goldfish scooping stall but she lost at the coconut shy, Bolin having won due to his time as a pro-bender. But Elsa found her evening with Bolin to be very productive, she had had an amazing time and she managed to get Bolin to win her a large Flying Bison doll at a water shooting stall. She squealed excitedly when Bolin said she could have it. All to soon for the both of them Elsa decided to head back to the hut.

"Aw, d'you have to?" Whined Bolin reminding Elsa of a child, she smiled fondly at the boy whom she had quickly become good friends with.

"Yeah, I think Asami wants me to go with her to meet this business tycoon with her tomorrow." Elsa said giving a slight shrug that was barely visible behind her large stuffed toy.

"Well..." Bolin began but paused, trying to think of something to keep Elsa with him a little bit longer, "would... Would you like to come back to my hut for some coffee?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Bolin. Asami's probably wondering where I am." Elsa sighed, a slight blush creeping along her cheeks at the thought. The little tinge to her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Bolin who suddenly felt very nervous. He sighed, his shoulders slacking slightly as he made up his mind.

"Elsa. I-I have something to tell you." He said as they came to a stop outside Elsa's hut. Elsa could smell the remnants of cooked food coming from the hut which meant Asami was home and probably furious that Elsa was out so late.

Bolin began to sweat profusely as he gabbled to find the right words, "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I can't help but be entranced by you, I-I think I like you." He said biting his lip. Elsa's face fell with her stomach. She knew this would happen, it always did with nice guys and it killed her to always turn them down. But it had to be done. Elsa groaned but it turned into a whine as she swiveled on her heels before turning to look at Bolin with large, round, glassy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Bolin. I-I just don't see you that way." Elsa almost whispered, she hated seeing boys die a little inside whenever she said that, and it was no different with Bolin, "please don't think it's your fault because it's not. I'm just not in the position at the moment to date anyone, at all." Elsa sighed when Bolin didn't look at her, her gaze drifted down to gaze at the head of her stuffed toy.

"It's-It's OK." he finally said without looking at her, "I get it, it's fine. I get it all the time." His voice cracked slightly and it made Elsa's heart break in two even more. She bit her lip hard, deciding to let him in on a little secret.

"Bolin, can-can I tell you something? The reason why I turn down every guy that asks me out?" Elsa asked, unsure whether it was a good idea and whether Bolin would let her. He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. The raven haired girl sighed and got on tiptoes to better reach Bolin's ear and whispered her secret in his ear. His eyes widened into large orbs at the revelation.

"Oh! Ohhh! Right, I get it now. It's totally fine." He grinned waving away her added worry, "if I'd have known I wouldn't have pulled so many moves." He grinned smugly.

Elsa raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, "_you _pulled all the moves?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, "I believe I pulled more than you did." Bolin paused, thinking.

"Yeah. Your right. Well, night." He said turning to leave, "and tell Asami I said good luck with the whole business thing."

Elsa nodded and waved goodbye to the earthbender as he continued walking down the row of huts where Team Avatar were staying during their stay at the South Pole. Elsa couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her when Bolin gave a final wave before disappearing into his hut. Elsa turned, with one last squeeze of her stuffed toy, and moved the doorway material out of her way. The raven haired girl looked up to see Asami standing in the middle of the hut with her arms crossed, foot tapping and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh, hey Asami." Elsa greeted nervously, skirting around Asami's reach to put her stuffed Bison toy on her bed.

"Where have you been?!" She cried, "Niyok and I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry, but Bolin asked me on a date." Elsa said growing even more nervous as Asami's look of agitation grew into one of anger.

"You led Bolin on?!" Asami's voice rose an octave with her temper.

"Uh, kinda." Elsa shrugged, "it was a misunderstanding but it's all sorted now." Asami sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"As long as your sure Bolin totally understands and is fine with it."

"Yeah, yeah totally." Elsa said climbing in to bed.

* * *

><p>Early next morning Elsa found herself standing on the docks with Asami next to her looking up at a rather nice new yacht model. Elsa sniffed and stretched.<p>

"Tell me why you dragged me out of bed so early in the morning again?" Elsa grunted to her friend mid-stretch.

"It was your fault you were out so late putting false hope in Bolin's head. I specifically told you to get an early night." Asami retorted sounding very much like the mother figure Elsa never really had, her tone stern but had a hint of amusement. Elsa was a friend she just _couldn't _stay mad at.

"Anyway, thanks for coming to see Varrick with me. He's one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business." Asami continued as the two looked up at the shiny white yacht with Asami hugging her paper work close to her chest.

"Yeah, no worries. I'm a natural assistant." Elsa smirked giving Asami a side ways glance leaning her hands on the back of her head and flashing Asami a charming smile. As they boarded the yacht they were met by a man dressed in a blue uniform.

"Geez, I _have _to get into the whole business thing!" Gasped Elsa as she gazed around at everything she gave Asami a sly sideways glance, "maybe we should go into business together."

Asami shook her head with an amused smile on her face. The man led them down inside the yacht to a large rectangular room that was filled with people sitting on comfy and expensive looking cushions. They were all intently watching a tall thin man wearing a smart suit of white and blue as he sat at the front of of the room with his eyes squished tightly shut and hid fingers pressed to his temples. His face was contorted with a look of pure concentration. A brunette woman wearing glasses was standing leaning over the man slightly, furiously scribbling on a notepad. The man suddenly opened his eyes and shot to his feet making Elsa squeak in fear and step back,though unfortunately for her, her foot caught the step behind her and she fell back onto the steps with a groan of pain.

"Did ya see that?!" The man cried, "and Zhu Li, help that girl up!" He said to the woman standing next to him and pointing to Elsa who was still trying to process just what the hell was going on.

"Levitation!" The man continued thrusting out his arms as Zhu Li pulled Elsa carefully to her feet with a questioning mutter for her health. Elsa smiled and quietly assured her she was fine when Asami glared at her, she fell silent and the woman returned to the mans side.

"I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or WHAT?!" The people watching all began clapping enthusiastically, some even whooped with excitement. Elsa watched in confusion as they all muttered between themselves, wondering how he could have done that, even Asami was clapping.

"Uhh..." Elsa's face crinkled with confusion as she scratched the back of her head, were all successful business tycoons this crazy?

"It looked like you were just sitting there to me." Elsa shrugged, her eyes slid over the Asami as the entire room fell silent. Elsa gulped and began to vibrate with fear, Asami was glaring at her with such a heated look of anger that Elsa was surprised she hadn't melted off the face of the earth. The inventor tramped across the room with his hands on his hips and thrust his face right into Elsa's, with a glare that almost matched Asami's.

"Are you saying I _wasn't _levitating." He growled.

Elsa quickly steeled herself and glared back, "no."

The man quickly spun around to face his audience making Elsa stumble back in surprise, "well why didn't anyone tell me!" He cried, "now I look like an idiot!"

_Only now?_ Elsa couldn't help but think.

"Swami, your fired!" He thrust his finger to point at a stunned looking man wearing a medley of strange and bright clothes, he glared at Elsa before bowing to Varrick and retreating up the steps behind Elsa and Asami.

"I like you kid!" Varrick cried pulling Elsa into him with a strong grip around her neck, "your a real straight shooter, just like me! Miss Sato, she's with you?" Asami nodded slowly, her expression of anger completely wiped away by stunned shock, "brought your Polar leopard with you to do business, huh?! Now that's MOXIE!" He laughed, "get over here and pop a squat!" He pulled both Elsa and Asami over to two empty cushions and shoved them forcefully down, "ZHU LI get some tea for my guests!"

Asami stood back up still clutching tightly onto her paperwork with a professional smile gracing her lipsticked lips, "thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping." She opened her mouth to continue her practiced speech but was cut short by Varrick.

"SURE! But first you gotta check out my new venture! _Moving pictures_! ZHU LI, do the thing!" The woman who was crouched beside Elsa pouring tea quickly shoved the tea tray into Elsa.

"Oof!" Grunted Elsa glaring at Zhu Li who was turning on some sort of weird contraption.

"Your gonna LOVE this!" Cried Varrick as he pulled Elsa and Asami up and closer to the projector. An image of an ostrich-horse appears on a white screen a little way in front of them, moving. Elsa's eyes widened with surprised shock, she was mesmerized by the way it moved. On top of that, it was an ostrich-horse they didn't have to have in the room!

"Mind blowing, right?" Varrick side glanced at Elsa who was still staring at the ostrich-horse.

"Yeah." Elsa breathed, impressed, her blue eyes wide and sparkling.

"NOW FORGET THAT!" Varrick cried making Elsa's ears ring horribly, "THAT'S THE PAST, Shut it off Zhu Li! Imagine watching _this_!" He gestured to his left to a tall slender woman with short cut red hair lying sexily over a couch. Elsa's eyes bulged and she had to fight to not dribble at the sight.

"Ginger, come over here and do your poses!"

The woman huffed and stood up, making her way sensually into the middle of the room where she dropped the furs around her shoulders and bashed out a few sexy poses, breaking Elsa's resolve as she began to dribble and salivate at the sight. Behind her, Asami rolled her eyes.

"She has natural red hair?!" Elsa breathed, her eyes bulging almost painfully as she stared open mouthed at Ginger.

"No," Ginger drawled with a nasal piccolo voice, "it's dyed."

"Anyways, SPECTACULAR! And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever." He turned to face Ginger, Elsa was frowning in frustration, Varrick had moved in her way blocking her view of Ginger as someone picked up her fur coat and handed it back to her, "Thanks Ginger, go rest your gams." Ginger gave an uninterested huff and sauntered back over to the couch where she flopped down and retook her sexy slouch pose. Elsa jerked in fear when Varrick leaped towards her and sat next between her and Asami, throwing an arm around their shoulders and pulled them close, "How about that Polar leopard? We're gonna do big business with these _movers _as I call 'em." He said excitedly to Elsa who was looking blankly at him.

"Ok..." Asami said unsure, really, of what to do, "but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track," her emerald eyes flashed over to catch Elsa's arctic blue eyes before settling back on Varrick, "If we could just hammer out a deal-"

"STOP!" Varrick cried thrusting his hand in Asami's face, "look me in the eye." He stared at Asami who didn't know what was going on before she steeled her face to match Varrick's frown. The room was silent whilst this transaction was carried out, Elsa was looking from Varrick to Asami and back, like an invisible game of Pro-bending.

"WE GOT OURSELVES A DEAL!" Yelled Varrick suddenly pulling back and pointing dramatically to the ceiling. Surprised, Asami fell back. Elsa let out a small laugh and helped Asami back up.

"We'll hammer out the deals and the royal feast tonight."Varrick then shouted something about rocket boat rides. Elsa and Asami watched in a stunned silence as people followed Zhu Li and Varrick from the room before getting to their feet.

"Uh, is that how business usually goes?" Elsa asked confusedly and was nearly knocked sideways as Asami tackled her in a bone crushing hug and ran a hand down Elsa's braid.

"You really _are _a natural assistant." Asami choked into Elsa's shoulder, "thank you so much."

* * *

><p>That evening Asami watched impatiently by the front door of their hut wearing a slim fitting, curve hugging crimson dress, as Elsa shot around the bedsit throwing her clothes over her head as she went. Elsa had spent most of the time Asami was getting ready to stare at her old friend, rather than getting ready herself- like Asami had asked. The consequence was now a death glare from Asami and an annoyed tap of the foot.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Elsa kept muttering as she zoomed around the room. When Elsa finally came out of the bathroom from getting changed, it was Asami's turn to stare. Elsa still wore her hair in her usual braid, but it wasn't that that had the industrialist mesmerized. Elsa was wearing a flowing floor length blue gown that seemed to sparkle like it was made of ice in the dim hut light. She had off the shoulder sleeves and the neck line followed her collarbone. She had full sleeves that were made of a strange light blue netting that went into a triangle and stopped halfway up Elsa's hands, and a long flowing cape that spilled out behind her. Asami couldn't help but drink in the beautiful sight before her as Elsa stood nervously in front of the bathroom door twisting her hands anxiously. Asami noticed Elsa had also put on some make up. Her eyes were dusted with a dark purple eye shadow and thick black mascara and her lips were painted with a purple lipstick. Asami blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head.

"Is it bad?" Elsa asked nervously, biting her lip which nearly made Asami's knees buckle.

"What?! N-No!" Asami stammered, trying to piece her words together without looking or sounding stupid, "you look beautiful." Asami said with a blush that rivaled the color of her dress. Elsa's nervous expression melted into a smile as she crossed the room to join Asami, who was shocked to see Elsa wearing heels. They were as beautiful as the rest of her outfit, crafted to look like snowflakes.

"Well, I'm not the only one." Elsa said with a cheeky smile as she scrunched her nose playfully at Asami as she reached for the door material, "how are we getting to the feast?"

"Oh, uh. Mako's driving us. Tonraq's lent us his Satomobile because he and Senna live so close to the Cultural Centre."

"Mako?" Laughed Elsa, "I thought he only knew how to drive Satobikes?" Elsa asked as they stepped outside.

"Me too, but apparently he took some driving lessons when he joined the police force." Said Asami smiling as Mako and Bolin came up to the door and politely bowed to them. Elsa grinned at Bolin who was staring with sparkling eyes at her. Though Elsa wasn't sure if he was staring at the dress or her cleavage. She grinned again and Bolin scratched his head awkwardly, Mako was a little gentlemanly.

"Ladies." He said with a slight bow of his head, his amber eyes sliding from Asami to Elsa.

"Mako." Smiled Asami taking his outstretched hand.

"Mr. Police Officer." Smirked Elsa who looked from Mako to Bolin who had also offered his Elsa, "Bolin."

"Miss. Elsa." Replied Bolin before he and Mako helped Asami and Elsa down to the awaiting Satomobile.

"You look really pretty tonight Elsa." Bolin said under his breath so his brother and Asami didn't hear, "I-I mean, not just now. Any time. But, yeah, you look beautiful." he said with a dark blush.

"Thank you Bolin." Elsa smiled sincerely, "you look very dashing yourself." Bolin grinned in reply and helped her into the car after Asami.

The ride down to the Cultural Centre was a quiet one with both Elsa and Asami looking out of their windows at the passing tundra on the way down to Harbor City, Bolin and Mako were quietly listening to the radio it was a pro-bending match between the Tiger-Dilo's and the Wolf-Bat's. The two bending brothers weren't surprised to hear the Wolf-Bat's were winning.

Once at the Cultural Centre the two girls were led into the large building by Mako and Bolin. Elsa was growing increasingly more nervous, everyone was noticing her and she wasn't too sure she liked it. She preferred to be over looked, even if she did love the dress her grandmother made for her. They were sat at a large round table in a large elegant room made of ice with half a dozen other round tables in front of a long table at the head of the hall. Elsa, Asami, Mako and Bolin were seated at a table with Varrick and Ginger. They were at the table close enough to the head table for Elsa to hear what they were saying. Because of her dislike for Eska and Desna, Elsa had always harbored a dislike and skepticism for the Tribes Chief.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor Uncle." Korra was saying with a light excitement in her voice.

Unalaq grunted with displeasure, "This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as the spirits danced in the sky."

Elsa noticed, out the corner of her eye, Korra deflate a little, "wow. I've-I've never seen that." Her smile faded a little.

"And that's a shame." The Chiefs voice was soft which made Elsa narrow her eyes a little, "since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny."

Tonraq let out an annoyed growl as he turned to Unalaq, glaring at him passed Korra, "I thought I had made clear that _Tenzin _is teaching her." Elsa's gaze flashed over to Tenzin who was being teased by his older brother and sister; Kya and Bumi.

Unalaq pressed on, as if he hadn't been interrupted by his brother, "Every Avatar before you as traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole."

Elsa cringed, knowing this would cause an issue, "I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" Korra said sounding slightly annoyed.

Tonraq sighed, glaring at his brother before turning to speak to Korra, "We all did what we thought was best for you."

Korra harrumphed and crossed her arms, Elsa inwardly groaned, Korra was already having issues with Mako she didn't need to have any more with her family.

"who I train with should be _my _decision, dad, not yours. Or Tenzin's."

Elsa glanced over to Tenzin who was still being teased by Kya and Bumi, Elsa smirked to see Tenzin had the same pose as Korra as Kya poked him tirelessly on the arm.

After the feast, the hall went silent when Chief Unalaq stood to his feet and looked around at the people who were watching him eagerly for his speech.

"As your Chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits But I am saddened to see what it has become; a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans." Elsa noticed Varrick wasn't listening but picking something from his teeth, using his silver plate as a mirror- the very thing Chief Unalaq was describing, "I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters." Elsa's eyes widened in shock, "I only hope we are not too late to change course."

Elsa growled in frustration, "that's a lie!" She cried jumping to her feet and glaring at the Chief.

"As your Chief I would not lie to my subjects and I do not appreciate being spoken to like that by a Water Tribe civilian." He replied giving Elsa a stern look.

"I'm not a Tribal citizen and I know your lying about the spirits. Your not the only spiritual person in the room. The spirits have no way to come to the physical world by themselves, they would need someone with the ability to cross into the Spirit World to help them over." She glared up at Unalaq whose eyes were flitting about the room, under his guests questioning gaze.

"The spirits are only able to cross from the spirit world when a serious bout of unbalance in the material world occurs." Unalaq said curtly, "I do hope you are not insinuating that _I, _as the Chief of the Northern and Southern Tribes, am responsible for the spirit attacks in Southern Water's?"

Elsa glared at Unalaq who looked back with a cool but stern look, "I know exactly who you are, Miss Raiko." Elsa's face shifted into one of fear as an angry mumble ran through the crowd as people turned to glare at her, "and I don't think you are in a position to accuse me of something so atrocious. Sit down, Miss Raiko." He ordered glaring at Elsa who darkened her glare at him.

"No, I'm not one of your lackies you can intimidate and order around, I'm a Republic City citizen, you have no authority over me." Elsa snapped and strode from the hall, slamming the large doors shut behind her, leaving everyone in a shocked silence.

"Chief Unalaq and Elsa Raiko everybody!" Cried Varrick after a couple of minutes as he regained himself, "always good to have scary entertainment. NOW, for some more fun, less scary entertainment, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancing otter penguins!"

Elsa lay on her bed in her bending outfit with her arms crossed as she angrily glared up at the ceiling mumbling to herself. The blue material of the front door was pulled to one side as Asami entered the hut.

"You missed the rest of the feast. They had your favourite for desert; Kale cookies." Asami said lightly, laying her shawl on her bed.

"Pssh." Elsa rolled her eyes and began playing with a metal arm bracelet, something she had had since birth.

"What was all that about Elsa? I've never known you to go against anyone like that before." Asami said coming to sit at the foot of Elsa's bed.

"Things just weren't making sense, that's all. I'm sorry I caused a commotion." Elsa apologized biting her lip.

"It's Ok. You wanted answers." Asami gave a small smile.

"I think I'll get an early night." Said Elsa with a yawn.

"Me too." Said Asami standing up she grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change. By the time she came out, Elsa had changed into her pyjamas consisting of a light blue strappy top and short dark blue shorts.

A little while later, both girls were thrown from their sleep by an eerie sounding howling coming from outside. Asami's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she looked from Elsa to the front door.

"Is that Naga?" Asami asked pulling back her blankets off her and rushing outside with Elsa on her heels. Elsa quickly bent away the snow from Asami's feet so they didn't freeze, the waterbender got a large grateful smile from Asami.

"It _is _Naga!" Cried Elsa pointing to the last hut along the line, "look!" The two saw Naga standing at the top of a sheer drop a few yards in front of Korra's hut with Korra standing next to her trying desperately to quieten her down but it wasn't working. From the hut next to Korra, Bolin and Mako emerged from their hut rubbing their eyes and grumbling at Korra.

"Uh," Bolin yawned loudly, his voice being carried by the slight wind, "whats going on?" In the distance Elsa's attention was drawn to a large dark entity, its large golden eyes flashing dangerously at them. At her.

"What...is...that?" The two heard Korra ask.

Elsa gulped when it shot towards her, it leaped into the air and slammed a fist on to the ground right where Elsa and Asami had just been standing. Elsa stood, crouched, a few feet away holding Asami bridal style.

"H-how did you move away so quickly?" Asami gasped, Elsa didn't reply but glared at the spirit who was still gazing intently at her. Elsa set Asami on her feet without taking her eyes off the spirit.

"Please, spirit. Whatever I have done to upset you. I apologize." Elsa said trying to bring peace to the unbalanced spirit. It's face relaxed- CRASH!

Fire exploded all over the spirits back turning whatever golden color of the spirit back to black.

"Elsa!" Yelled Korra flipping over the spirit to land beside the waterbender, "you guys Ok?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine." Gasped Asami pulling her light dressing gown over her torso.

"We would have been even more fine if you didn't throw fire willy-nilly!" Elsa cried at Korra clenching her fists, "I nearly had that spirit relaxed!"

"Relaxed?" Asked Korra momentarily forgetting about the spirit, "why would you need to relax the spirit?"

Elsa rolled her eyes angrily, "and you call yourself the Avatar! Unbalanced spirits need to be relaxed in order to be re-balanced so they can be sent back to spirit world." Growled Elsa.

"Guys." Muttered Asami.

"Well if you know so much about it, why did it take you so long?!" Yelled Korra glaring at Elsa.

"Guys."

"I nearly did it if you hadn't blundered in when you did!"

"Guys!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, whose the Avatar here?!" Korra's glare darkened.

"Obviously the wrong person!"

BOOM! The spirit had slammed his fist down again catching both Korra and Elsa underneath its giant fist. Elsa gasped, looking up she saw Korra standing over her supporting a large dome of ice above them, it was slowly cracking under the weight of the spirits fist.

"K-Korra?" Whispered Elsa.

"Get ready!" Korra grunted through gritting teeth, "it's gonna break!" Elsa nodded and the two rolled out from underneath the dome as it broke under the force. The two were quickly joined by Mako and Bolin. The spirit begins hurling its two fists and its tail towards Elsa and Korra.

"Geez!" Groaned Korra who blocked the spirits fist as it swished its tail at Mako and Bolin sending them sprawling away, "it's like this spirit _wants _to fight with us."

"Yeah I know." Elsa grunted flipping away from its other fist. A blast of water shot passed Elsa and hit the spirit square in the face sending it flying away, the spirit was then hit with a large blast of air making it spin at a dizzying speed before it hit the ground.

"Korra! Elsa!" Tonraq cried riding on a load of ice, right passed them. Korra punched out a series of fire blasts at the spirit as it spun to its feet and zigzagged towards them. Tonraq bent some water all over the spirit and froze it in a make shift cage of ice. Everyone gave a sigh of relief but it quickly grew into a gasp of fear and shock as a couple of the spirits tendrils broke free of the ice, shattering it all completely. The tendrils grabbed Tonraq and Korra ho were standing either side of Elsa as it made to swing both of its fists at the young waterbender.

"Spirit!" Called Tenzin landing softly on the ground, "why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?"

"_**NO~OT YO~OU!" **_A monstrous voice rang out across the tundra chilling everyone to the bone, this spirit, whilst still looking at Tenzin pointed a claw to Elsa who gulped in fear- taking a step back, _**"HE~ER!" **_Tenzin and Elsa were then suddenly batted mercilessly away by the frantic tendrils of the outraged spirit. Getting to her feet, Korra went into the Avatar state and hit the spirit so hard it was sent down the mountainside and landed in the festival.

Asami gasped in horror and rushed to Elsa side but gasped even more when she pulled Elsa into her arms.

Elsa's eyes were glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know that kinda sucked. I'll try harder to put more detail in and maybe less talking. But comments are always appreciated. Watch out for episode 3; Civil Wars Part 1. Till next time.<strong>


End file.
